Meeting At Rei's
by Konkeysss
Summary: What happens when Ayanami calls Shinji out of the blue? Delayed. Working on it.
1. Default Chapter

pI do not, and will not, own any part of the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise. While I am using the characters, I am not making any profit from this whatsoever, mainly because I don't want my ass to be sued off:-D Any franchises or copyrighted businesses are also not mine, and are just there to further along the story.  
  
This type= regular  
  
'This type'=thoughts  
  
"This type"=spoken Meeting At Rei's  
  
Chapter 1  
Shinji was idealy sitting on his bed, with his SDAT, thinking. 'Lets see if this new cd Misato bought me is any good'. Shinji thought to himself as he slipped the new CD into the SDAT.  
  
'Man ever since Asuka had to come in and break my favorite cd of all time which even I don't know what the name of it is, things just haven't been the same.'  
  
*Click* The cd starts off.  
  
'Well, its not too bad so far. Im kind of tired, so I think I will rest my eyes for a while.'  
  
*Brrring Brrring*  
  
'Whats my emergency cell phone doing going off? Only the people at NERV know the number... its not like I have that many freinds. No, I shouldn't say that. Thats disrespecting myself. There I go again, just running away...'  
  
*Brrringing continues*  
  
"Hello?" said Shinji.  
  
"Shinji? This is Rei." came back the familiar voice of one of his fellow Eva pilots.  
  
'Rei? What does she want? She has never been all that social...'  
  
"Shinji? Are you still there Shinji?" came back a little more frightened voice.  
  
"Yes, yes I am Ayanami. Im sorry, just thinking to myself a little bit there. So, what do you need Ayanami?"  
  
'Damn, this cd kicks ass. What was I doing listening to that classical crap? This new METEORA sound track is a lot better than Bach or Beethoven or anything else I chose to listen to in the past.'  
  
"Well, Ikari," came back what sounded like an embarrased voice, "I was wondering if you would like to come over to my appartment this evening for a dinner. Your father, Gendo, has been too kind to me lately and sent me to much food."  
  
"Sure!" Said Shinji, not wanting to have to sit through Misato's cooking again.  
  
'But why would she invite me over for dinner? Maybe Im just being to suspicious.'  
  
"Fine. Meet me at 7 o' clock at my place." said the now calm, and usual voice of Ayanami.  
  
*Click* The phone was hung up.  
  
"Misato! Asuka! Im going out for dinner tonight. I'll be back later!"  
  
"Baka!" Was just barely audiable to Shinji as he grabed his SDAT and walked out the door.  
  
'Does she have to be such a bitch?'  
  
End Chapter 1.  
  
Please review. More is on the way, and the more reviews I get the more I write. Any type of criticism is openly welcomed. I realize this is a very, very short chapter, but trust me, Im JUST warming up. 


	2. Rei At Home

Same thing as before. Same key. Again, I don't own NGE or any of its rights.  
  
Meeting At Rei's Chapter 2  
  
'Ikari will be here soon and my house is still a mess! Well, then again, its always been a mess when he has been here. Why do I really care what Ikari thinks of my home? A person's home is supposed to rezemble one's own mind. The mind that the person uses to comprehend the world. The world that is so often cruel to its inhabitors. The inhabitors that waste the resources of the world and mistreat what they do get from it. Air, one of the few things all living things on this world need. What drives forward life. Life, what is given to everything breathing thing that in return damages itself, the world around it, and ultimately destroying it and future creatures life.'  
  
*rrrrrring Brrrrrring* Rei came as close as back to reality as is possible for her, and realized that the phone was ringing.  
  
"H.... h... hello?" Rei managed as she continued to somewhat straighten up her house.  
  
"Ayanami? This is Ikari. Im calling to tell you that I am going to be a little late because of this storm." came the ever more pleasing voice of Commander Ikari's son, Shinji.  
  
Rei released a gentle sigh of relief, as this would give her more time to straighten up the house and actually make the dinner.  
  
"Ok," replied Rei, "please arrive as soon as possible, because I really don't want dinner to get could."  
  
"Hai, I will be there soon." came the somewhat hurried voice of Ikari.  
  
"Ok."  
  
*Click*  
  
'Well now I have a little bit more time to actually make the dinner. Im glad, but I really need to stop focusing on Ikari. I don't even know why I invited him over. I guess I just feel alone, like I always am.  
  
Rei walked over to the counter and began to make deluxe deli sandwhiches, something she knew Ikari would like, especcially since he was skipping Misato's cooking. Misato's cooking was ALWAYS bad, even if it was just soup in a cup. She turned on the microwave, and prepared the sandwhich. Soon enough, she heard a knock at the door.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Yes I do know that these chapters are unbarably short to those of you who actually want to read this. I am writing a lot tonight, so expect more the be coming. I also realize that some of you want some more action, as this is an Evangelion fic. Believe me, lots of action is coming very, very soon. I would like to know what the readers think of me switching view points, as I know this can get confusing. Reviews are welcome! 


	3. Dinner?

Same key. Same disclaimer. And air or w/e your name is, classical music isn't bad, I just don't prefer it. And another thing, it's supposed to improve your mind, but it didn't do crap for Shinji.  
  
As I have failed to mention it earlier, this is assuming third impact did not occur, although the other angels are all dead, and the EVA series is complete. This is also assuming Shinji is becoming aware that he does not need to take all of Asuka or any one else's crap. Rei is beginning to show feelings toward people.  
  
Meeting at Rei's  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
"Come in!" came Rei's voice through the small door.  
  
"Ok, what is for dinner? I am rather hungry after the long walk over here.  
  
*Rei blushes slightly*  
  
"I kind of forgot to make dinner because I was caught up in thinking to myself. That's my fault, sorry." Was the only thing Ayanami could say as she felt somewhat ashamed at herself.  
  
"It's alright, I don't mind. Would you like to go out to eat, or would you rather I fix something here?" was the now comforting voice of Shinji to Rei.  
  
"I don't mind either way," replied Ayanami, "I really wouldn't mind not eating something very big."  
  
Shinji looked around the room that he had been in not long ago, and noticed that it was somewhat cleaner than last time.  
  
'I don't want her feeling that she should clean up just because of me. She shouldn't have to work harder than she already does in her EVA just because she has guests.'  
  
Shinji's eyes continued to wonder, and as his eyes fell upon a waste can in the bathroom, he saw another mass of bloody bandages. He lost his appetite.  
  
"Well Ayanami, I really am not that hungry, and it's getting late."  
  
" Please don't leave yet. I don't like storms."  
  
Shinji could tell that Ayanami was worried, and he also needed to call Misato and tell them where he was.  
  
"Ok, I'll stay for now, but let me call Misato and tell her what I am doing."  
  
"Hai, that's fine with me."  
  
Shinji could also tell now that Rei was becoming a little more pleased. One of the few times he had seen that in her. As Shinji picked up the phone, the power went out.  
  
"Well, that doesn't happen very often now does it?"  
  
'I really don't feel comfortable in the dark, I never have for that matter.'  
  
"Ikari, I can tell that you are tired. Please, feel free to use my bed."  
  
"Rei, no, I couldn't use your bed. I just wouldn't feel right."  
  
"I won't let you go home right now, because I don't want you to catch a cold from the rain outside."  
  
Shinji was obviously debating the subject and finally decided to go to sleep. An hour later, when Shinji and Rei were in the same bed, the power came on.  
  
*Brrrring Brrrrrring*  
  
"H.huh?" said the sleepy Ikari.  
  
Shinji lazily walked over to the phone, careful not to disturb Rei.  
  
"It's ok Ikari, I'm awake. Please answer the phone though."  
  
'Wait a minute,' thought Rei, 'I never let anyone do anything for me.'  
  
"Never mind Ikari. I will get it."  
  
Rei hurried to the phone before Shinji could realize what was going on.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
'Uh oh. What do they want?' thought Rei.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
I don't mind reviews, even if some of them are kind of critics. Everything is appreciated, as everything continually adds to the story. Who called, and what do they want? A lot is about to happen in this story! Rei is beginning to get annoyed, because everything is interrupting her time with Shinji. She is not showing all of her feelings towards him, as she has been harboring them inside herself for way too long. 


	4. The Call

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Key: See previous chapters.  
Meeting At Rei's Chapter 4  
  
'Oh man, what do they want know!?' Rei knew that this could only mean one thing. 'If this is what I think it is, this is going to SERIOUSLY interupt my time with Ikari . . . Just when I was beginning to show my emotions too . . .'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shinji could tell that Rei was worried by the look on his face. He didn't like what this could lead to . . .  
  
"Rei, who is it?" Shinji asked curiosly.  
  
Rei looked over to him and put a single finger to her mouth motioning for him to be quiet.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Yes. Ok. Is it ready? Alright. What is the status?" Rei said to whomever is was onthe other end of the phone. Several seconds later . . . "Ok. Make sure they are ready."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shinji could definately tell that Rei was worried now, but what was he to do when she was on the phone?  
  
*CLICK* Rei hung up the phone.  
  
'I hope this isn't too serious . . . I want to stay with Rei as long as I can, because I need to learn how to show my emotions towards her.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rei quietly walked over to Ikari.  
  
"Get ready to leave. We have some problems to deal with." Rei was definately worried . . . "We leave in 5 minutes. Be ready."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shinji quietly did nothing but listen to his SDAT, as nowadays Shinji was always ready to be on the move. He thought to himself whom the phone call could have come from, and what they were about to do. He also watchd Ayanami as she paced back and forth and watched her beautiful face as she moved.  
  
'I know I shouldn't be staring at Rei, even though I think I am in love with her. How can I continue to watch her like a hawk when I can't express my feelings towards her? I don't even know if she feels the same way about me. About the only thing I do know is that she is finally lowering her emotional barrier, at least for me anyway. I wouldn't be surprised if it was up to everyone else. I hope that this isn't too serious of a problem, whatever it may be.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rei paced back and forth across the small room, trying to think of what could be done. . . but what could she prepare for when she had no information about the newly classified Angel. The only thing she could do was to prepare for an all out war with it, but what was the angel? Rei still painfully remembered the loss of Unit 03.  
  
'God I hope its not another problem like Unit 03 was. I am more worried about what is going to happen to Ikari than I am with what is going to happen to myself. Why am I still so worried about the boy? The boy that I have risked my life for, which he inturn, continually tries to save mine. Life, one of the many things that Ikari and I are beginning to have in common. Our bonds are growing stronger constatly, but still can not be shown to the public whether we try to or not. I don't even know if he realizes that he is the only one that I feel comfortable with. The only one that can make me smile, besides Gendo.'  
  
Rei shuddered at the thought of Gendo. As she was beginning to see things from Ikari's POV, she was beginning to see why he disliked his own father. Although Rei still couldn't see anyone disliking Gendo, how was this going to affect their relationship with father and son quarrels?  
  
'I don't want to be torn from Gendo to Ikari and back. I know what Gendo has done, and can do, but I also know that Shinji is very open with me.'  
  
Their five minutes were up . . .  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well, thats four chapters done. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because it seemed to flow so naturally. It didn't feel as forced as the other chapters did. Yes, I realize the plot is still basically limited to Shinji going over to Rei's house, but I think this chapter changed some of that. Well, review if you want to on my 4th chapter.  
  
Whats coming? What is this new angel Rei has heard of? Weren't all of the Angels supposedly destroyed? What will Ikari do when he finds out he must again fight? What will happen when Asuka finds out that she is again losing Shinji to 'Wondergirl'? Will this author ever stop rambling on? Find out in the upcoming chapters! 


	5. The Way There

Disclaimer: See Previous  
  
Key: See previous  
  
Meeting At Rei's Chapter 4  
  
'This was not good. If what I have been told is really the new angel, this is not going to be fun at all . . .' Thought Rei as she and Shinji sat in the NERV vechile driving them towards NERV HQ. 'I wonder how Shinji will handle SYNCHING with the Eva again. I've still been keeping up my Synch tests, and I know Asuka was supposedly having one right now . . . maybe that's where the problem started . . . I knew Asuka was unstable but still . . .'  
  
"Ma'am and sir, we are here." Came the voice of the tired driver.  
  
"Hai." Was Rei's only response.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
'DAMNIT! I really don't want to pilot Eva again. But others will just look at it as running away. I musn't run away, I musn't run away, I MUSN'T RUN AWAY.' Shinji's thoughts focused on that same subject for the duration of the ride to NERV HQ.  
  
Shinji and Rei both got out of the car at the same time, not wanting to waste time in getting to their EVA'S. It was bad enough that the Angel was running amuck, but they had just been informed that Asuka would not be able to fight against the Angel.  
  
'Great!' Shinji thought. 'More work for Rei and I. Why does Asuka still treat me like shit when the only thing she used to be able to boast about was her SYNCH Ratio, which apparently still 0% or lower. She has no right to continually verbally abuse me! I can't take her any more!'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rei looked over and noticed that Shinji was yet again fighting an internal battle. She began to see why he would have his doubts about pilioting EVA, what with all of his self-doubt and all.  
  
"Ikari, please open the door . . ." Rei stated impatiently.  
  
"Sorry Ayanami, I was thinking again." Yep, Shinji was always saying sorry and looking embarrassed, something Ayanami wanted to correct if she ever was able to spend enough time with him.  
  
Ikari walked over to the door, and opened it. Both pilots prepared for their fight with the new information with the Eva, and both pilots reluctantly entered the cockpit of their respective EVAs.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Yes, I know this was pathetically short. But thats because chapter 6 is a long, long, long, long, fight with this new angel.  
  
I hope ONE of you out their can figure out what it is, what with all the clues I dropped and all.  
  
Chapter 6 should be up tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Fight With the Angel Part 1

Meeting At Rei's  
  
Chapter 6  
  
'Angels. What we have been fight against. Fighting, one of the things I despise the most put has always happened throught humanity's existance. Humanity, the supposed last angel. How am I supposed to fight a new angel that was never ment to be? Who am I to say what is never ment to be. EVAs, the things in which we fight the angels. So much information is hidden about them, and yet, everyone seems to know everything that they need about it. What people know, never ending and yet never continuing...' Rei thought has her UNIT 00 was preparing to launch.  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6 . . ." came the voice over an intercom.  
  
"Rei!" Shinji hurried.  
  
"4, 3 . . ."  
  
"BE CAREFUL REI!"  
  
"All units launch!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Up on solid ground, or what seemed solid to the massive EVAs, both Ikari and Ayanmi anxiously awaited the arrival of the new angel. The only thing Shinji knew was that Unit 02 was missing.  
  
'I supposed its back in Germany, do to the fact that Asuka can't even SYNCH with it. They'll have to find a new pilot. What a waste of talent . . .' Shinji's thoughts trailed off as Misato came onto the screens of both UNITS 00, and 01.  
  
"Misato!" Shinji practially screamed. "Any information on the new angel?"  
  
"Yes Shinji. In fact, if you will both pull out your scopes and look over the harbor you will see the angel. Please be careful, and good luck . . ." Shinji noticed the unusually depressed tone of Misato, but reluctantly pulled out his scope and gasped at the sight he saw.  
  
" NO! I REFUSE TO FIGHT AGAINST ASUKA THE WAY I FOUGHT AGAINST UNIT 03!" Shinji was exstatically screaming in his EVA. The UNIT 02 charged at Shinji, and did a massive drop kick as it arrived. "NO! I WON'T FIGHT YOU BACK! GOD DAMN YOU YOU STUPID ANGEL. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO INFECT THE ONES I AM SO CLOSE TO!"  
  
"Whats the matter, BAKA! Afraid to fight against someone who you know will beat you?"  
  
'Did I just hear that? Is that Asuka? She's WILLINGLY fighting us?' Oooh boy, things just got a lot worse.  
  
"Well baka? Fight me like the man you are supposed to be!" Was all Shinji heard as a giant fist came at him, smacking his EVA right in the eye. Shinji could just barely make out the next scene, as his vision was damaged due to the blow to the eye.  
  
"No, Ayanami, get off! You'll hurt yourself!" Shinji said weakly.  
  
"Oh, so you want some now do you 'Wondergirl'? Well guess what, here it comes!" Asuka sounded psychotic, even more psychotic than she usually did as she grabbed UNIT 00 and threw it into UNIT 01. "Whats the matter 'Wondergirl'? Afraid to fight back!?"  
  
"Shut up you bitch! I'm sick of you harping on Shinji and I! Shinji, are you ok?" No response... "IKARI!?"  
  
"It's no use Rei . . ." came the voice of Misato, " he's out cold. We are sending UNIT 05 with a dummy plug to get him out of there, but I'm sorry. None of the UNITS are ready to fight. You'll have to take her out on your own."  
  
"I'll show you, I'm not a doll. I had feelings for Ikari! Now that you have hurt him, your going to pay!" Rei was furious . . .  
  
*Sniff sniff* "Y..yo..you don't get it do you 'Wondergirl'! I hate you, because you are the one that stole Ikari from me! I HATE YOU!" Asuka yelled as she again picked up UNIT 00, and threw her into the harbor. " I HATE YOU ALL. THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY LOVE FROM ME!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rei was hurtling through the air when she finally realized that she was in deep troube. 'How am I to fight UNIT 02 and Asuka when I know that whatever damage to it I do will only hurt Ikari-kun further . . . assuming he's not dead that is.'  
  
"Misato?" came the strangely calm voice of Rei.  
  
"Y..yes Rei?" was the only thing Misato could manage out of the pure shock for what she was seeing.  
  
"I need to know the default in UNIT 02. I know 00 and 01 both have faults in them in case this kind of thing ever happened, or if they were to go BERSERK like we have already seen."  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this Rei, but do you ever remember Shinji telling you that UNIT 02 was the first real EVA, not a model?"  
  
"Hai. What is your point?"  
  
"Rei, what I am trying to tell you is that . . . well . . . UNIT 02 has no weakness."  
  
'Oh shit . . . guess my only choice is to try to take out her legs to disable her.'  
  
Rei's UNIT 00 sprang from the water, apparently ready to fight again.  
  
"Back so soon, 'Wondergirl'? Well, I guess some people never learn that it really hurts to lose the one person you love . . .  
  
Rei really wasn't prepared for what happened next. Asuka came at her the same way she came for Shinji, a running drop kick. 'That's it! Since shes doing the same attack, I know how to hurt her because of it.' Rei ducked as UNIT 02s foot barely missed her head, and in the instant it was going about her, Rei pulled out her PROG knife and shove it as hard as she could straight up. She missed.  
  
"Is that the best you can do 'Wondergirl'? Or did you making love to MY Shinji weaken your abilities?"  
  
"We have not made love. He told me himself the reason he backed down from you. He was deep in love with you Asuka, but you continually assaulted him verbally and physically! YOU shoved him away from yourself with your actions! YOU lost your chance with him, and know, since you did, he has stronger feelings toward ME!"  
  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU. NOT NOW!" Asuka just couldn't handle the fact that she had let her Shinji go.  
  
What happened next shocked everyone, including Asuka. The UNIT 02 collapsed and feel to the ground.  
  
"Damn you! Mom, no not now! I have to prove to Asuka that I am the one for Shinji. DAMN YOU WHY WON'T YOU MOVE. MOVE DAMNIT MOVE. GOD DAMN YOU."  
  
"Rei, let her go. Her life support is being cut off. We can't risk her running a muck any more. We have to let her go . . ." Misato said as she brushed back a tear from her eye.  
  
"WHAT! What about my feelings toward her? What about Shinji's? Shinji is hurt enough emotionally as it is! What do you think this is going to do to him? It will destroy any confidence he has built up, ever! Do you want to just tear him to the ground?" Rei was again fursious. Twice in a day, that couldn't be good . . .  
  
"Well there is nothing else we can do. There is NO power left in UNIT 02 and we can' . . ." A deafining roar came from the direction of UNIT 02 as it got slowly back up. "Rei, RUN!"  
END CHAPTER 6  
  
Well, there is chapter 6. What do you think? Please R&R.  
  
What will happen now that Shinji is unable to fight and Rei must face the berserk UNIT 02 all alone? Find out in the next chapter! 


	7. Continued Fight With the Angel

Disclaimer: See Previous  
Meeting At Rei's Chapter 7  
  
Rei didn't like what she was seeing. As she was always in an EVA that's plug could be pulled while it went berserk, she didn't know what she could do . . .  
  
'I must fight her! Ikari must be saved from this battlefield! I don't care if it kills me, so long as he lives!' was Rei's only thought as she went feet first into the berserk Unit 02.  
  
"Asuka! I will kill you for what you did to Shinji!"  
  
"S. s. so 'Wondergirl' has feelings after all, huh? Ayanami, what would you have done in my place, hmm? With two highly trained pilots of the world's most deadly machines told to attack, WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE?" Asuka was having trouble fighting back tears as she screamed at Ayanami. " I had no choice but to attack one of you, and seeing as how Shinji is never ready at the beginning of a battle any way, I easily took him out!"  
  
Rei could see where Asuka was coming from, but she wasn't going to let any one hurt her Shinji-kun from now on. She pulled out her PROG knife again; ready to take Asuka out as she saw Unit 05 and Unit 01 go down the elevator back to NERV HQ. She leapt at Asuka, and threw all of her power into her arm, driving the PROG knife into Unit 02's left leg.  
  
"Foolish girl, do you not realize the power of a berserk EVA?" Asuka said as her EVA leapt onto Unit 00 and began digging for the animal that was inside, much the way Unit 01 did with the Angel.  
Rei screamed as she felt claws dig into her and tear out chunks of flesh, as she was powerless to stop the attacking Unit 02. 'Ikari-kun, wait for my 4th! It's hopeless know! I can't even fight back!' As Rei finished her thoughts, she felt a tremendous weight lift off of her back as she saw Unit 02 fly toward the harbor. 'What in the.' Rei's thought was interrupted as she heard two different, distinct, deafening, roars. She tried slowly turning her head the opposite way Unit 02 went flying and was horrified at the sight she saw next . . .  
  
' How is that possible?' she mentally screamed . . .  
  
"What's going on?" Misato screamed as she checked the status of the now moving Unit 01. "It has no power and it's pilot is unconscious! How is it moving?"  
  
"There is no readout! 400% synch ratio!"  
  
"No, not this again!" Scream Misato. Another long day . . .  
  
Rei was too hurt to continue fighting, but she watched eagerly as an apparently berserk Unit 01 beat the living SHIT out of the berserk Unit 02.  
  
'Ikari-kun must have been concentrating on my safety as he passed out . . . but that must also mean his mother is the 'ghost' of Unit 01, carrying out his dream . . .' was Rei's last thought as Unit 02 broke away from Unit 01 and again attacked 00, this time, knocking Rei unconscious.  
  
Shinji opened his eyes to the sound of metal on metal, and a deafening roar.  
  
"AYANAMI! WHERE IS AYANAMI? IS SHE OK?" Shinji was frantic to found out how she was.  
  
'Great, just as our relationship develops just a bit further, she gets hurt . . . AGAIN.'  
  
Shinji failed to realize, until then, that the deafening roar had come from the Unit 02 sprawled across the ground.  
  
" Oh my god, Asuka! Asuka, are you ok? Oh shit, she must be unconscious too! Misato! Misato-san!"  
  
"Yes, Shinji?"  
  
"Misato! You've got to get Asuka some medical help! She's dying inside of her EVA!"  
  
"I. I'm sorry Shinji. NERV refuses to send medical aid to an angel." Misato said with a heavy voice.  
  
"Why. why. MISATO, HOW CAN YOU PUT UP WITH THIS BULL SHIT! You and I both know that Asuka is not an angel, only my father classified her as one because she refuses to allow him pleasure any more! You had to have walked in on them, just like I did. FATHER, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU FATHER!"  
  
Misato was taken aback by the frankness of Shinji openly admitting it while his father could hear. Sure, everyone that worked in Central Dogma knew that Gendo raped then female pilots, but no one had the guts to admit it, especially when Gendo could hear them.  
  
"Cut Unit 01's life support." Came the cold voice of Gendo.  
  
"WHAT! You can't kill your only son, just because of your sick fantasies!"  
  
"He knows too much, as all of you do. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you all." Gendo replied as he drew his Desert Eagle (kind of like a magnum, but has a clip instead of a revolver).  
  
"No! I don't think so!" Dr. Katsuragi said as she pulled out her Glock and held Gendo at gunpoint. "One wrong move, Gendo, and your gone. Don't think I won't do it, because I will blow your brains out before you can think twice."  
  
"You deserve this father! You have hurt too many people, emotionally and physically! I hope you burn in hell!" Shinji exclaimed to his father as Dr. Katsuragi pulled the trigger. "Now Misato, you are currently in command due to rank. PLEASE, PLEASE SEND MEDICAL HELP FOR ASUKA."  
  
"I. its too late Shinji. She's dead."  
  
END CHAPTER 7  
  
Well, this chapter took me a while. and I definitely don't like the feel of it. It feels WAY too forced and I don't know if I will keep it this way. I may, I may not. R&R please. I may make a completely new chapter 7, depending on what reviews this one gets. 


	8. Hurting

Disclaimer: See previous  
  
Shinji didn't know what was happening in his life any more. Asuka dead, Rei hurt, himself just sitting there. Sitting there was beginning to get dull, and in his life, dull was a bad thing. Then again, how could one say such things when their roomate had just DIED? Not just died, but died right in front of them?  
Shinji sighed as he sat back on his bed. His Meteora CD had long since burned out, not permanently replacing his classical music. This feeling was very familiar, as this had occured last time Rei had died, only this time, it was Asuka, and Asuka wasn't coming back. The apartment felt so empty without her, and Shinji couldn't shake the feeling that this was all just another dream.  
As if to prove to himself that it was a dream, Shinji subconsciously walked over to Asuka's old room. DAMN! It wasn't a dream. There was her room, empty, the same way he had seen it before she had died. This was too much for Shinji... he needed some comfort.  
Again, his brain almost instinctively moved him over to Pen- pen's room, though why his brain choose Pen-pen over Misato he couldn't comprehend. Maybe it was just that cuteness that Pen-pen held, though not to say he didn't enjoy looking at Misato... ahh, the teenage years.  
Shinji knocked on the door and waited for Pen-Pen to come out. He just needed something to occupy his mind's eye. The thoughts of Asuka's death continually replayed in his mind, like a nightmare when you're awake. Pen-Pen stepped out with a confused look, as it was well before feeding time. The cute little penguin turned his head as if to further this point. Shinji just pulled Pen-Pen closer reassuringly and stroked his feathers; the coarse feel comforting to his mind.  
  
***  
  
Misato walked up behind the physically obvious depressed teenage boy. She knew she needed to comfort him in another one of his times of need, but she again did not know what to say. Oh well, here it went anyway. No turning back now.  
Misato walked up to Shinji and Pen-pen and just plopped down.  
"What's up kiddo?" she asked honestly. 'God, this is too damn hard. They need a movie or something that talks to kids for you.'  
Shinji just slowly looked up to greet Misato's eyes and went quickly back down to his death stare on Pen-pen.  
"Listen," Misato continued, "the wake won't come for a few weeks..."  
"Why?" Shinji asked.  
"Why what? There's always a wake Shinji, you know that." Misato said, rather confused about the whole situation as it was.  
"Why? Why did Asuka have to DIE?" Shinji half-screamed as he broke into tears. "It doesn't matter to me. SHE MEANT NOTHING!" He screamed as he bolted into his room and locked the door.  
'Why? Why did I say that? Of course she meant something to me! She was my roomate, a fellow eva pilot, and my only freind!' Shinji couldn't help but replay Asuka's death in his mind's eye as he cryed his way to sleep.  
  
***  
  
'Great, just great. You really helped him out there, Misato.' She thought to herself as she stood against the wall. 'Time for a beer...'  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
Author's notes: I'm really sorry it took so long. So many things were going on and to top it off I had total writers block. I feel a lot better about this version of chapter 8. Please R&R. Still more to come. IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS: What about Rei? How is Shinji going to handle these issues? Is Misato going to get piss drunk again? Find out in the next chapters! 


End file.
